fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dedue
Dedue is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is 18 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Dedue was the first born son of a blacksmith from Duscur, a region northwest of the Faerghus capital Fhirdiad. His homeland was destroyed in 1176 during the Tragedy of Duscur, when the people of Duscur were blamed and persecuted for the assassination of King Lambert and other kingdom nobles. Dedue lost his whole family following the resulting pogroms against the Duscur people. After being saved by Dimitri, Dedue repaid Dimitri's kindness with a life debt, becoming his retainer even though many people of the Kingdom distrust and dislike him. Academy phase Dedue enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Blue Lions as Dimitri's retainer. War phase Azure Moon Dimitri is falsely accused of murdering his uncle and regent, Grand Duke Rufus, by Cornelia who usurped the throne from him. Branded a traitor for alleged regicide, he is imprisoned in order to be executed for his crimes. Dedue helps to break Dimitri out, allowing him to escape the Kingdom of Faerghus, now a vassal state of the Empire. Dedue ultimately sacrifices himself during his break out and is supposedly deceased. If Dedue's paralogue during the Academy Phase was not completed, this will be his fate. Five years pass and Dimitri bitterly regrets Dedue's sacrifice, being one of the driving forces of his sharp change in personality from a chivalrous and modest prince into a cold-blooded and cynical vagabond. If Dedue's paralogue was completed during the Academy Phase, it is revealed that other survivors of Duscur helped to rescue Dedue in return for him protecting them several years prior. He appears at the battle for the Great Bridge of Myrddin having been searching for Dimitri over five years. After the battle, Dimitri is beside himself, but is nonetheless elated that Dedue had survived all along. Dimitri has Dedue promise never to sacrifice his life just for his sake, a request Dedue intends to honor. Dedue later accompanies his lord in ending the war against the Adrestian Empire. Crimson Flower If Byleth decides to side with Edelgard, Dedue is seen at the Tailtean Plains where he is with his lord and the Kingdom's army. Prior to the battle, Dedue gave some of the soldiers Crest Stones, with one of them transforming into a Demonic Beast just before the battle started, much to Dimitri's surprise. Dimitri then scolds him for his action, as they must now ensure that their lives weren't lost in vain. Dedue himself also carried a Crest Stone and attempted to use it. If successful, then he will turn into a Stone Demonic Beast, prompting Dimitri to fight on for victory to honor his friend's sacrifice. If defeated before he can use his stone, then he will peacefully die with Dimitri. Silver Snow and Verdant Wind On Verdant Wind, Dedue participates in the Battle at Gronder Field under the command of Dimitri. If he is defeated, Dimitri orders him to retreat. After the battle, Dimitri is killed by Imperial troops when he pursues Edelgard, leaving Dedue to fulfill his ambition to kill Edelgard. Silver Snow skips over this part completely. Dedue hides in the Imperial Capital until Byleth's forces invade the palace, where he joins the fight in order to kill Edelgard as revenge for Dimitri's death, although he does entrust this mission to Byleth should he fail. If he survives the battle at the Imperial Palace, a soldier at the monastery will mention that Dedue left Enbarr after ensuring Edelgard's death, with a look of loneliness on his face. Personality With a stern face and stoic demeanor that belies a calm, gentle man, Dedue is of few words, rarely speaking out unless spoken to, but is polite and understanding of others. Due to his background from Duscur, he is used to the disdain many people have towards him, and is generally unfazed by their words. In fact, as shown during his supports with Ingrid, where she realizes that he is not the evil Duscur person she was told of and asks why he didn't speak out. Dedue in turn states that they would never know the full details behind the Tragedy, and even states that some of his people may have been involved in the plot, and as such, believes that the hatred of his people is justified. He also warns Byleth to avoid associating too closely to him, especially during ominous events such as Flayn's kidnapping or when rumors of an assassination plot arose. Due to Dimitri sparing him during the Tragedy of Duscur, he owed him a life debt and is completely loyal to him. In his supports with Felix, when asked if he would obey any order given by Dimitri, he stated that he would and would give his life to protect him, regardless of how heinous the order may be. Dedue also cares for his allies, protecting them to ensure that Dimitri remains happy, noting their service to him. His devotion to Dimitri even leads him into willingly transforming into a Demonic Beast to protect his lord. In his endings with the female characters he can support with, he continues to remain in Dimitri's service after the war ended. The only exception is female Byleth, where in his S-Support he reveals that he resigned as Dimitri's retainer, much to her surprise. Due to his loyalty, Dimitri accepted his request with a smile, which he found unusually troubling, having been with Dimitri for many years. Dedue is also an experienced cook. In his supports with Ashe, he does not have any formal training, having cooked with his mother and sister at home. Cooking is one of the few things Dedue truly appreciates, as he fondly recalls his time in the kitchen with his family, and is how he can honor their memories; in his ending with him, he frequents Ashe's inn and offers constructive criticism. In his supports with Flayn, he teaches her the basics of cooking, and in their ending, Flayn becomes a talented chef due to Dedue's knowledge and patience. He likes flowers and gardening, but dislikes anyone who would dare harm Dimitri. In Game Base Stats As an Enemy Combat at Tailtean Plains Growth Rates |60% |50% |15% |30% |20% |25% |50% |10% |30% |} Maximum Stats |108 |74 |30 |42 |35 |44 |70 |35 |41 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Ragnarok | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Dedue will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Blue Lions house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Dedue cannot be recruited at all. Even on Casual Mode, Dedue may pass away during the five-year skip and be permanently lost. If the player completes Dedue's paralogue during the Academy Phase, War for the Weak, then Dedue will survive and reappear as a playable unit. Regardless of what happens, Dedue will disappear chapter 13 and, if his paralogue was completed, Dedue will reappear on Turn 2 during chapter 15 and automatically joins the player's roster. Overall Dedue will be the primary defensive wall for the Blue Lions and is only available if leading that class. With a primary focus on his Defense and HP growths, he is virtually untouchable against physical units save for Mace, Hammer, or Armorslayer units. His Strength growth is also quite high, dishing out reasonable damage as it grows. His growths leave a lot to be desired for his other stats, especially his Resistance and Speed, both of which make him extremely vulnerable to Mages. Luckily, he can shore up the issue of the latter when attacking by using Gauntlets which give him an immediate follow-up attack that he would otherwise not have. His Personal Skill, Staunch Shield, grants him a bonus +4 Defense on selecting the Wait command, letting him further shut down most incoming physical damage. Dedue excels mainly in physical oriented classes with a primary focus on becoming an Heavy Armor unit such as the Armor Knight and Fortress Knight as his strengths lie in that as well as Axes, Lances, and Brawling for his preferred weapons. Mastering these two classes will provide Armored Blow, increasing his bulk when initiating combat and Pavise to further shave damage from direct attacks. He will have issues with movement as the naturally low movement range means that he will lag behind allies when moving to new battle zones on a map, but if he is set up properly in certain places, he makes for an excellent physical choke-point to wall off other enemies from entering a location while your ranged units can pummel them. Flayn and her Rescue spell can be an excellent partner for him as not only can she increase his movement range with the staff, but she also gives him support bonuses. Movement can also be solved by making him a Great Knight, helping him retain his bulky nature, but his subject weakness in the Riding stat makes it difficult to reach the appropriate proficiency and Flying being his only other subject weakness movement-wise provides little for his overall potential. Dedue can excel in the Brigand or Brawler classes and their Warrior and Grappler promotions as well given his weapon strengths. He lacks Caspar's Speed growths but is much better at taking hits. Spending time particularly in the Brigand line will provide Death Blow to improve his damage when initiating combat and later Wrath which pushes his Critical Hit rate by 50 when under half health. The Brawler's Unarmed Combat does open the door for him to fight without a weapon to save some funds for weapons for other units, but without the Gauntlet's ability to perform follow-ups, it is a matter of preference or for the gimmick. Tomebreaker on the other hand is extremely useful to him as it will remove some of the pressure Mages present to him, but it does not make him immune as he will still likely take heavy damage if they land a hit. The War Master class is the final form of the Brawler line and is great for a purely offensive Dedue. Most importantly, the class has one of the most beneficial skills for him, Quick Riposte, which guarantees a follow-up attack so long as his health is over 50%. With this skill on hand, he is an extremely punishing physical bait unit and can smash through a good chuck of enemies who dare to initiate on him. Dedue's options outside of the above classes either has issues with developing his stats in them in order to take the Certification Exam for the class or simply having no real synergy or use as a permanent option outside of his class. The skills desired by him may take effort to use the class and even more to master them to use its skills, but taking time to develop him provides some skills that help him. In particular, the Bishop class has Renewal for self-healing while the Paladin class has Aegis to shave damage from ranged units, particularly against Mages. Overall, Dedue is probably the best physical tank in the game, only contested by Gilbert at the role. Though slow and vulnerable to magic, Dedue often will shrug off any physical blows that come his way, baiting in attackers to allow his allies to take them out. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Dimitri *Felix *Ashe *Sylvain *Mercedes *Annette *Ingrid *Flayn *Gilbert *Shamir Quotes :Dedue/Quotes Possible Endings Dedue (If defeated before the time-skip in classic mode or War for the Weak was not completed.) :Killed in a coup after the battle of Garreg Mach. He was unable to make the promised meeting. '''Dedue - Taciturn Devotee :As a loyal vassal, Dedue dedicated his life to supporting King Dimitri through his entire reign. After tending to his liege on his deathbed, Dedue resumed his post at Dimitri's grave on the edge of Fhirdiad. There, it is said he stood sentinel over the peaceful realm he had helped build until the end of his days. Dedue and Byleth :A year after Byleth was appointed to succeed Rhea as the new archbishop, she announced her marriage to Dedue, who had resigned his position as the king's vassal. Their wedding ceremony, brightly colored with all of the most beautiful flowers from Duscur, set the tone for their happy life together. Dedue served as an intermediary between Faerghus and the church and -- alongside the archbishop -- committed to improve relations with foreign nations as part of the rebuilding effort. In their later years, they retired to the Duscur Peninsula where they spent the remainder of their lives gardening in peace and quiet. Dedue and Dimitri :After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and his loyal vassal, Dedue, remained ever at his side. Among Dimitri's achievements was the reconciliation with Duscur: an extraordinary effort that required extensive negotiations to get past a history of betrayal and oppression. It was a trying task, but Dimitri never once considered giving up. While they behaved as lord and vassal in public, it is said that Dimitri and Dedue were more like family in private. When Dimitri finally fell to illness, Dedue tended to his liege's deathbed, and then took up a post at his grave for the rest of his days. When the time came, they were buried beside each other. Dedue and Ashe :Though the innocence of the Duscur people was proven, prejudice against them still lingered in the Kingdom capital. Far this reason, Ashe refused a knighthood when it was offered to him, and choose instead to open an inn that specialized in Duscur cuisine. Dedue began to frequent the place on breaks from his duty as the king's vassal, and overtime, imparted to Ashe his culinary wisdom. As the inn gained popularity, the people began to see the Duscur people in a positive light. This led to a reconciliation between the two cultures that came rather more quickly than expected. Dedue and Mercedes :Two years after the war, Dedue and his wife, Mercedes, opened a school in the Duscur residential district in Fhirdiad. The school educated Duscur children, who had never been given structured learning before, in reading, writing, arithmetics, and even Duscur history. Many years later, when the Duscur people reclaimed their homeland, the people who attended this school were able to resettle there and revive their old culture. because of this, Dedue and Mercedes were forever renowned by the Duscur. Dedue and Annette :Some time after the war, Dedue and Annette exchanged wedding vows in a modest ceremony and then settled down to a life in Fhirdiad. For them, after marriage stayed much the same as before. Dedue continue his duty to King Dimitri, and Annette took up a teaching position at Fhirdiad's school of sorcery. Though each gave the other space for the work that was important to them, they made sure to spend much of their free time together, and to bond over cooking and housework. Dedue and Ingrid :After the war, Dedue and Ingrid both served as protectors to the newly crowned King Dimitri: the former as his loyal vassal, and the latter as a knight sworn to House Blaiddyd. The pair fought side by side on countless occasions, and were known to be inseparable on the battlefield. Tales of the taciturn vassal and the steadfast lady knight were told by bards all throughout Fódlan, and it is said that their friendship helped spark the reconciliation between the peoples of Faerghus and Duscur. Dedue and Flayn :After the war, Dedue returned to Fhirdiad to support King Dimitri's reign as his vassal. As he worked, his wife, Flayn, was determined to support him with home-cooked meals. Dedue patiently endured the more disastrous of his wife's experiments, while teaching her everything he knew. Eventually Flayn's talent blossomed and she became a renowned chef. It is said that those who were lucky enough to taste her cooking always asked for more, and that Dedue's eyes lit up with affection and pride when she told him what she was planning to prepare next. Dedue and Shamir :After the war, Dedue returned to Fhirdiad to support King Dimitri's reign as his vassal. Shamir was ever near, and as Dedue's trusted partner and a mercenary for the royal family, she complemented his public-facing work with by handling any necessary covert operations. The trusting professional relationship between the two blossomed into love, and soon they were married. It is said that, when absolutely no one else was around, they would let down their guard and engage in secret jokes and idle chatter. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Dedue appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a background character at Garreg Mach Monastery. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Dedue is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Dedue shares his English voice actor, Ben Lepley, with Thracia 776's Saias in Fire Emblem Heroes. **Dedue shares his Japanese voice actor, Hidenori Takahashi, with Awakening and Fates' Owain/Odin. *Dedue is the tallest playable character, standing at roughly 6'8" (204 cm) both before and after the timeskip. **Interestingly, Dedue is listed as 6’4” (192 cm) in the height chart included in the artbook. *Dedue has a unique post-timeskip battle model as an Armored Knight and Fortress Knight. *Dedue is the only retainer that won't give any "Supply Run" quest. **Also, Dedue is the only retainer that will die instead of retreating if defeated in Classic Mode. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Dedue placed 13th for males and 26th overall with 287 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dedue placed 20th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 20th among those who completed the game with 28 points. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Dedue placed 25th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 25th among those who completed the game with 3.8% of the vote. Gallery FE3H_Screenshot_Dedue_Molinaro.png Dedue_Concept_art.png|Concept art of Dedue. File:B18-021HN artwork.png|Artwork of Dedue in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. File:B18-022N artwork.png|Artwork of Dedue in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. B18-021HN.png|Dedue as an Armored Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B18-022N.png|Dedue as a Commoner in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Dedue SRank.png|CG artwork of Dedue at S Support Dedue Portrait 5 Years.png|Dedue's portrait after the timeskip. dedue commoner.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Commoner. dedue dancer.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Dancer. dedue myrmidon.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Myrmidon. dedue soldier.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Soldier. dedue fighter.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Fighter. dedue monk.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Monk. dedue armored knight.jpg|Dedue's battle model as an Armored Knight. dedue brigand.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Brigand. dedue brawler.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Brawler. dedue fortress knight.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Fortress Knight. dedue warrior.jpg|Dedue's battle model as a Warrior. BL Smash Cameo.png|Dedue, Dimitri, and Ingrid as they appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters